particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Bernard Rosenberg
'Bernard Rosenberg' (2560-2644) Rosenberg was born in the town Saint Vincent near Ceres, Sildar, on April 22, 2560. The scion of a traditional family of farmers (his parents had an apple orchard), he embarked on a military career at first, then turned to the study of law. Entering politics, he was elected to the Sildar provincial legislature as member of the Conservative Union, but became an independent member after several dissagreements with the conservative party. He later joined the local Sildar Conservative Party, and becoing mayor of Ceres in 2590. He resigned in 2597, and became a lawyer in Sildar City. Nationalist Party As a lawyer, Rosenberg had to deal with several immigration and ethical questions, but due to his conservative background, he opposed the progressive juridical system in Sildar, starting his nationalist emphaties. It was in this period, the 2610's, that Rosenberg started to bring his nationalist-conservative ideas to federal level. In 2618 he became one of the founders of the Alorian Nationalist Party, and was elected as member of Parliament in 2623. Rosenberg became one of the hardliners of the party, with a strong anti-immigrant policy and a strong opposer of abortion and gay-rights. While being the candidate for the post of Minister of Justice, he became presidential candidate suddenly after party-member Grimaldi resigned his candidacy. With a strong support in both the provinces of Sildar and Ultran, Rosenberg was elected President in the early elections of 2625. Presidency Shortly after his innauguration, Rosenberg set up a program of strong nationalistic issues. But his plan to set up a far right-conservative government failed, after negotiations with MLP and CU failed, after CU announced they wont take seat in the cabinet with the MLP. Therefor, Rosenberg created an interim-cabinet with MLP (wich had already a majority without the CU), to pick up negotiations several months later. But these new negotiations never took place, so the NP/MLP government stayed in office with selfmade billionaire Pierce Farnsworth as Prime Minister. Due the government coalition between NP and MLP, the nationalist had to moderate their issues. But the coalition colided several times, especially on moral issues the nationalist absolutely wanted to pass legislation. During his presidency there was just a little unity between the conservative parties, but NP and MLP were dependend to eachother. Although not as radical as they wanted, the nationalists were able to push some moderate anti-immigrant and anti-abortion laws through parliament. He also established government reforms: he reduced the number of proposals each party could have in parliament, and he changed the presidential term from 3,5 years to 4 years, making him the first president who was elected for a 4-year term. His renewed tax-system made an end to the longterm minimalistic tax policy. Rosenberg invested heavily in police and infrastructure, therefor creating jobs, and he managed to reduce unemployement. Under Rosenberg, the army and police forces were upgraded, and Rosenberg was able to reduce crime in his first years in office. This caused a growing popularity of Rosenberg within the MLP's young and ultra-right wing. He even got more support from the MLP, then their own presidential candidate Franco. Suppression of the left, communist rebellion and state of emergency The polarization was getting bigger and bigger, and the country had to deal with more radicalisation and extremism. The communist became more extremistic then before, and some groups within the communist party started to use violence and terrorism. Rosenberg, known as a strong anti-communist, started the suppression of communism. His hard actions against the communist and the arrests of leftist politicians, gave the Rosenberg-Farnsworth administration some dictorial aspects. To suppress the communists further, Rosenberg arrested communist leader Lucien Kannaly in 2627. As a reason for Kannaly's arrest, he accused the communist leader for treason and planning a coup d'etat against the government. This led to an armed conflict with the communist, who started a sort of guerilla war in the Kurmal mountains. But Kannaly fled to the Kurmal mountains, to start a guerilla war. Rosenberg responded by arresting prominent communist party-members, wich led to a heavy razzia against the leftists, but this only made thins worse. Aloria was now on the edge of a civil war, wich caused great consern in the region. The communists used terrorist attack to gain control over Kurmal. Rosenberg acted hard, sending over fifty-thousand soldiers to Kurmal to restore order. At the same time, leftist laborers started strikes and anti-governmental protests in neighbouring province of Gavonshire. Rosenberg now lost stability in the country, as he wasn't able to restore order. At the end of 2628, just a few months before the elections, he called for a state of emergency, but he wasn't backed by his government-partner MLP. After the city of Verita was captured by communist rebellions, MLP spoke out against Rosenberg, calling him a weak leader, although the nationalist still had a major support among the Alorians. Post-presidency period Rosenberg ran for re-election in 2629. But while he first had a mass support, even from the MLP-fraction, the communist uprising led to the fall of his popularity. Rosenberg was defeated by Carla Franco by just over 3/10ths of 1%, or roughly 385,000 votes nationwide. This was the second closest presidential election in Alorian history. Under Franco's second presidency, he became Minister of Internal Affairs. As minister, he allied with his former competitor Franco to fight the communist guerilla-war together. As minister of Internal Affairs, he was head of the police force, he leveled up security further. At the end of 2632, the Franco-Rosenberg Government (as it was called) defeated the communist, and a peace traty was signed. Rosenberg ran again for presidency in 2633. The elections were expected to be a close election between Franco and Rosenberg, due there was no serious oponent to defeat them. Unfortunately, and suprisingly, both Rosenberg and Franco where defeate by newcoming Gene Hamshee from the Social Capitalist Party, a result nobody expected. Under the Hamshee-administration, he took office as Minister of Defence. But after a declining health, he retired earlier as expected in 2635. He died in his sleep, 84 years old, in the early morning of November 8th, 2644. ---- see also: List of Presidents of Aloria